Danny and Sam Phantom: season one
by Mat4244
Summary: more adult version of Danny phantom with new characters and problems Sam is also a halfa like Danny I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.
1. prolog

Fenton tech

Thermos- looks an acks like the one in the show

Ecto pistols- looks like a green and black nerf proton blasters it fiers a ecto-blasts

Fenton long sword - broad sord that was forged with ectoplasm has Japanese stye edge

Ghost shield- a energy barer like a shield

Fenton porta portal- looks like a large flashlight with a green lens.

K-whip- an energy katana that can turn in to a whip like weapon (what max's mom uses in the thrill of the hunt episode of max steel)

Main Charters

Jack Fenton- tall, very muscular, ex-milliatry, father of two, 6.11, 45 years old, inventor/scientist

Maddie Fenton- tall, thin but strong, 6.6, 44 years old inventor/scientist

Danny Fenton- tall, thin but muscular, 6.0, 14 years old, black hair, blue eyes,

Danny phantom- tall, thin but muscular, 6.0, 14 years old, silvery white hair, neon green eyes

Sam Manson- tall, thin, 5.11, 13 years old, jet black hair, violet eyes

Sam phantom- tall, thin, 5.11, 13 years old, silvery white hair, blue green eyes

Amber Mclain- thin, 4.6, 10 years old when died, blond hair, blue eyes

Ember Mclain- tall, thin 6.0, 14 years old, ghost for 3 years, very pale, blue flaming hair, neon green eyes

Vlad Thaddeus masters the second- tall, thin, 15 years old, 6.3, silver hair, gray eyes

Vlad Plasmus- tall, thin, 15 years old, 6.3, black hair, blue green eyes

Mathew David- tall, stocky, 6.2, 14 years old, black hair (that caches fire that does not burn stuff when angry, burns with a black flame.), black eyes

Frostbite- tall, very muscular, 7.10, 10,000 years old, white fur covring his body, left arm is ice, neon green eyes

incendiary- tall, thin, 7.11, 10,000 years old, hands are red orange, red hair, neon green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Sam we shouldn't be messing with this stuff it could be unstable." said Danny with a very worried exprestion on his face.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Sam.

"It could explode and kill us." said Danny dryly.

"Fine I'll put it down." said Sam who was disipointed.

As she went to put the glowing green and black orb the size of a large grape fruit down it slipped out of her hand and hit the ground. The device she was holding just happened to be a Fenton ecto-compressor the main power source for all Fenton tech, but this one was 10 times the size of a normal one and was meant for the Fenton porta portal a smaller portable version of the ghost portal. All though was much smaller still needed a considerable amount of ectoplasmic energy to operate so the compressor was much larger and more powerful than a normal one and stored and made so much ectoplasm that it could be considered a class 5 ecto-disturbance.

The orb exploded as soon as it hit the ground throwing Sam and Danny back, Danny landed on a workbench with a ecto pistol, a portable ghost shield, the Fenton long sword, and a Fenton thermos which got absorbed in to his body. Sam landed on a table with the k-whip, a ecto pistol, the porta portal (with out a power source), and a Fenton thermos which like Danny got absorbed in to her body. Both Danny's and Sam's hair changed form black to a silvery white, Sam's violet eyes turned green and Danny blue eyes also turned green. Danny's normal blue jeans and tee-shirt turned in to a silver muscle shirt under a black military coat, his jeans turned into black combat pants, his tennis shoes turned into a pair of black and silver combat boots. Sam's black and purple tee-shirt, green and black plaid skirt, green tights and black combat boots changed in a black dress like trench coat with silver highlights over a silver tee shirt, a pair of black jeans with silver swirls on them and her combat boots grew to Nee high combat boots with a steel caps.

Danny's parents who where up stares heard the explosion came running down to see what happened, where greeted by the sight of Sam and Danny who where flung away by the ecto compressor laying where they landed unconscious in ghost form.

"Who are they and where is Sam and Danny?" asked Jack still a little dazed by the sight before him.

"Jack honey I think they are Sam and Danny!" said Maddie seeing the scar on danny's left hand.

"But how?!" asked Jack supried by what his wife just said.

"Look what's on the floor." said Maddie.

"The ecto-compressor and it's empty but how!" said Jack who was very confused

"The casing looks cracked, the ectoplasm is probably what made the kids look like they do now if the where close to it when it went." said Maddie praying Danny or sam was not hurt.

"Ok, but what do we do with the kids?" asked Jack.

"Lets bring them up and put them on the couch." said Maddie.

* * *

"Ugh what happened?" asked Danny still dazed fromthe explosion.

"Jack Danny's awake!" said Maddie.

"Mom what happened, is Sam ok?" asked Danny who was woried about sam.

"Danny Sam is fine she is just asleep." said Maddie.

"Mom that did not answer my first question what happened?" asked Danny.

"The ecto-compressor your father and I where working on exploded with you and sam close to it and it seems to have infused yours and Sam's D.N.A. with very high amounts of ectoplasm." said Maddie.

"Ok but what does that mean?" asked Danny very surprised.

"It means that you and sam are half ghost and half human." said Maddie.

"What is this a joke or something mom?!" asked Danny.

"No it is not a joke not at all." said Maddie.

"Madd's can you come here?" asked Jack.

"I'll be right there jack." said Maddie getting up and walking down to the lab.

"Ugh, Danny what happened?" asked Sam just wakening up and a little dazed.

"Sam thank god you are ok babe, you are ok right?" asked Danny who at the moment was in protect mode.

"Yah I'm fine just a little sore that's all." said Sam.

"That's good." said Danny.

"Danny what happened?" asked Sam.

"Well my mom says that we are half ghost and that orb you dropt was a ecto-compressor and a large one at that and it exploded!" said Danny angrly.

"Wait did you say your mom called us half ghost?" asked Sam confused.

"Yea." said Danny.

"Well that would explain why you have white hair and green eyes." said Sam.

"Sam you are not gong to like this but you have white hair and green eyes also." said Danny.

"I hate white!, are you sure that I have white hair?!" asked Sam who was frantic.

"Yes I'm Shure Sam." said Danny dryly.

"Sam calm down the world is not going to end if you have white hair." said Danny dryly.

"Danny my world is going to end my black hair is my pride and joy!" said Sam.

"Sam you could just dye your hair like you normally do you know that right?" asked Danny.

"How do you know I dye my hair?!" asked Sam angrily.

"Sam I have known you for 12 years and we are only 14 sam so I've seen you platinum blond hair and you roots where showing also." said Danny.

"You know I have platinum blond hair?!" asked Sam very surprised.

"Yes and you look good with white hair."said Danny who had a puppy dog look in his eyes when he was looking a sam.

"Really?" asked Sam shyly with the same puppy dog look in her eyes when she looked at Danny.

"Yes you do." said Danny who was leaning into kiss Sam when his body went intangible and he fell off the couch on to the ground.

"What was that!?" asked Maddie who was down in the lab with jack at the time.

"Nothing mom my body just fazed through the couch." said Danny with a very sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Are you ok Danny?" asked his dad Jack who at times could be very dense.

"No i'm not ok, I just fazed through the couch!" yelled Danny who was now freaking out about what just happened.

"Danny calm down!" said Sam which instantly shut Danny up.

"First things first, we need to find out what caused you to faze through the couch. then you can yell all you want ok?" asked Sam with a New York accent she has when she is angry.

"Ok." said Danny a little scared of what Sam may do if he did not say ok.

**Fenton lab 10 minutes later**

"It seems that blast changed you more than we thought." said Jack who was looking a some test results of Danny and Sam

"You two seem to be producing very high amounts of ectoplasm." said Maddie with a tone similar to the one doctors use to tell people they are terminally ill.

"What?! you mean we'r turning in to a ghost?!" asked Danny who for the second time was freaking out.

"Danny will you shut'ch dammed yap before i shut it for'ya!" yelled Sam with a even thicker ascent than before.

"Ok." said Danny who knew go and well what sam could do and now was terrified of the skiny girl.

"Thank you Sam, yes and no to your question Danny your body is producing ectoplasm but your still alive." said Maddie still surprised by the test results.

"How is that possible?" asked Danny more than a little suprised about what his mother just said.

"We think it has something to do with the ecto-compressor namely it's ability to produce ectoplasm and it seaned to have given you two that power also have you seen the porta portal?" said maddie with a far to happy tone.

* * *

please review and give ideas.


End file.
